Hiccups tribe
by JJSnacks
Summary: What if hiccup met toothless when he was younger? What if because of this hiccup grew up to be stronger then the other vikings but simply decided to hide it? What if when he had to enter dragon training he left instead? Traveled the world made many friends who didn't hate dragons and ended up stating his own tribe? (I own nothing)
1. Storm

I was 9 when there was a massive storm. We were all told to stay inside the grand hall but I didn't want to. To be stuck in the hall with all those people who only look down on me with disgust and annoyance when I just wanted to fit in. which was hard considering how small I am ,even for a 9 year old I was a horrible Viking light, week and pitiful it felt like a curse.

I would rather die in a storm which may very well happen considering I was currently being thrown around like a rag-doll "_funny that" _i think bitterly in my head. I was pushed into the forest I only knew this because I started to see only green and dark brown and it was dark so dark I could barely see. I hit the grown hard many times I was sure I was going to have broken bones at the end of this, though that would be if I was lucky.

I hit the ground again for the hundredth time but this time I wasn't picked up again I was in a huge cove and the walls were acting as a wind shield but the rain was still pelting down making my body fell heavy everything was blurred I could barely see 3 feet in front of me but the I saw a huge black circular shape it was a cave! I was saved!

I ran in as fast as I could in my condition my body was screaming bloody murder from the treatment I got being thrown around I had cuts all over me some were pretty deep and my clothes were torn into rags witch was somewhat convenient. As to use the shredded material to cover my more serious wounds. Miraculously no broken bones that was a plus but I was still scared I should have just stayed in the grand hall at least it would be better than thing or would it I found myself wondering I was so tired but also too scared not to mention wet, cold and in pain making it hard to fall asleep it felt like hours before I finally fell asleep in the cave.

I awoke to a **"SCREECH!"** (THUD) I looked out to the mouth of the cave it was still pelting down hard everything outside the cave was dark and blurred but with a few lighting strikes I was able to see the source of the screeches. I saw the outline of a small dark moving figure it looked lost and desperately trying to find its way around, it continued screeching and it sounded familiar but not just in the way of the sound itself but the emotions behind it: sad, scared and in pain just like me I couldn't just leave it like that. No I had to help it "_I swear my conscience is going to be the death of me" _I think to myself "perhaps today" I say to myself my voice dripping with sarcasm as I hobble out of the cave into the freezing cold rain. I look around I can't see it but I can hear it, the sound of soft cooing almost like the sound of sobbing it was "crying" I say not realizing I just said that out loud. I go towards it and I see it, a little black ball I am not sure what kind of animal but honestly I could care less at the moment something about the creature makes me want to help it. I walk a little closer and I see it notes me it lifts its little head and opens its eyes I see the biggest green eyes staring into my own. I feel mesmerized by this creature in its eyes I saw It was genital, curios and terrified it was like the whole world just stopped no more rain no storm as I saw a reflection of my own soul in this creature it was like I was looking at myself. The creature seemed to be feeling it to because it had got up and was moving toward me slowly and I had not noticed that I was crouching down to it I wanted to help it no not it. Him I knew it was a him.

I wanted to help him more than anything at that moment I slowly moved towards him and picked him up it was then that I realized it was a child like me clutching onto me for safety from the storm and he was shivering my mind suddenly came crashing back to me and I ran back to the cave with him in my arms.

I awoke in a very uncomfortable position. I was surprised to find myself not in my room but somewhere else. Somewhere rocky I looked across the cave then down to the weight on my chest there I could feel my eyes widen as I saw my peoples worst enemy a dragon a pure black dragon sleeping peacefully on my chest, I froze but the longer I looked at it the more I seemed to relax it just seemed so cute and cuddly right now not at all like the ones he had seen or been told about from the adults. then It all came rushing back. The storm, the cove, the creature I suddenly realized that the creature is saved was a. "Dragon" I said without noticing then I saw the big green eyes open again and look at me with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

He got off me and I sat up and wince at the pain in my back we sat there for a while till I spoke "you know you're not like any of the other dragons I have seen I though dragons were mindless killing monsters but you haven't attacked me. You aren't going to attack me are you"? I said to the dragon not really expecting and answer but he shook his head to say no "can you understand me"? I ask in somewhat amazement he nods "ha ha hahahaha" I laughed it was just so strange I didn't know how to react I end up smiling at him giving him a big toothy grin "well then I guess I should introduce myself I am Hiccup nice to meet you" I say huge grin still plastered on my face, his response amazes me again he smiles at me or at least attempts to it was amazing and incredibly cute. I notice he had no teeth "_he was toothless" _I thought to myself in amusement "toothless" I say out loud and the dragon seems to respond I try again "toothless" he responds to it like a name that's it "well I think I will call you toothless from now on. How about it?" i say laughing as i say it. he jumps around like a big puppy and then jumps on me and snuggles into my chest I feel so happy witch is strange for me I usually feel miserable, toothless coooes happily and I find myself smiling.

i have someone that cares for me and I care for him. It was new to me but it was good I had a friend.

And i am going to protect him.


	2. after the storm

Chapter 2 Hiccups Tribe

**Some of the dragons names may be spelled incorrectly along with other things because i am horrible at spelling :) **

With toothless in my arms I noticed how small he was and how thin. I could now see his ribs, it was like he hadn't eaten for days made me wonder how he had all that energy before. Then I noticed he was asleep "_maybe he didn't have that much energy"_ I then came to the realization he was unwell, starving. That was why he was so small after all he didn't have the look of a baby. Young maybe but not a baby he just had the size, I had to get him some food. Gently putting him down in the cave I got up "don't worry I will be right back with lots of food" I said even though I know he can't hear me it was more like I was telling myself. I decided then and there that the rules and laws of my village mean nothing in comparison to toothless and the village is just going to have to deal with it.

I exited the cave and everything was soaked after the storm. There were branches and leaves everywhere it was a real mess I can only imagine what the village looks like. _"hopefully the mess will be enough will be enough to keep them entertained while I get some food for toothless."_ I ran through the forest with speed I never knew I had it was strange, I didn't know why but I felt like I was going faster but there was no reason it was not like I had been doing a lot of running._ "In fact I was injured shouldn't that be slowing me down? Well whatever I will worry about it later. One thing at a time"_ I thought.

When I saw the village coming into view I tried my best to stay out of sight. That I had in fact gotten a lot of practice with avoiding Snotface (Snotlout) and Dumb and Dumber. (the twins) I slipped into the food supply shed and then I smacked myself in the face. "I have no idea what dragons eat! I am such a moron" I criticized myself taking a calming breath i think out-loud it tends to help me think, "OK when the dragons raid what do they go for the most?" I ask myself as I look around the room my eyes land on a few barrels of fresh fish, I feel a smile sneak onto my face. I grab one of the baskets that was holding fruits and tip it out "who need fruit?" i ask somewhat sarcastically. I then fill it to the brim with fish I then strap it to my back and "_heavy"_ I complain in my mind but I could do it I was used to carrying heavy things. After all I do work in the forge and often carry stuff bigger than me. I crack the door open to see outside all the people are focused on getting the docks fixed up at the moment. Before anyone can notice I am out of there, I run through the village avoiding people and into the forest strait back to the cove when I get there I see a very distressed toothless looking frantically around the cove before falling face first into the ground after tripping. "Toothless!" I say with a smile on my face he immediately perks up and looks over and starts bounding over to me, "did you miss me bud?" I ask laughing. I drop the basket and tip it out, when toothless sees it I swear I saw him drule a little, before diving into the fish literally "ha ha hahahaha" I couldn't help laugh at the sight. Then suddenly he backs away growling I look at the mound of fish and see the tail of an eal I go over and grab it he growls again _"yep definitely the eal"_ I think to myself so he doesn't like eal" its ok I don't like eal ether I say flinging it as far away as possible after which he returned to the food happily cooooeing.

I spent the rest of the morning with toothless and explained that I had to go back to the village but that I would come back whenever I could and I would be shore to visit at least twice a day toothless begrudgingly agreed. I did this for months and toothless grew very quickly and started to fly it was great seeing him so happy in the air I could watch him for hours. I continued my work in the forge as usual with Gobber being the only person in the whole village to be a friend to me I hated everyone else. Over the months i had been playing with toothless i had been racing and play fighting with toothless all the time every day. They were both getting pretty strong Hiccup could tell because all the weapons he would work on in the forge suddenly felt extremely light and he was starting to almost not totally lose the races he had with toothless. He was happier too he no longer cared what the people thought of him he used to want to be one of them, now he would rather die than become one of them. They were all objects of hiss loathing with a few exceptions his father because he was his father and he can't seem to make himself total hate him. Just get extremely angry at him, another was Fishlegs because he would never criticized him and had a rare but appreciated conversation with him, Then there was Astrid because she was extremely beautiful and never made fun of him; he knew she didn't hate him because the look in her eyes was telling him she wanted him to stand up for himself because she wasn't going to do it for him witch he respected and Gobber his real father in truth or at least who he saw as a father anyway. Hiccup decided to act like nothing had changed trying his best to hide any evidence of his interactions with his only friend so he played the weakling even though he no longer was.

6 years later

Hiccup is now 15 years old and is current running or flying for his life on toothless from a very pissed off group of Scoldrens. hiccups has been riding toothless for little over 5 years and was in perfect sinc with his dragon. toothless just had to steal there dinner honestly he was impossible but he makes Hiccups life entertaining at least. once they escaped the scoldrens they returned to berk. in the cove Hiccup removed Toothless saddle and placed it in there cave and started raking off his riding gear. Hiccup was wearing a clock made from combining Toothless scales with leather-working it was fireproof and very warm he was also wearing a helmet made from a thicker form of the fabric he also had his flame sword and belt with witch held his sword and Zippleback gas clips he had made many dragon friends in the 6 years he has been with them he even has hi own island where they all live he even has his own house he built and what was awesome about it is only dragons could reach it because there was a huge coral reef and mist surrounding it there was only one way in by sea and it was nearly impossible to get through unless you had been giving directions from him witch was not likely to happen.

Once out of the cave in his usual clothing although he made it more baggy he could not hide his increase in height but he could hide his muscles he got from his playing/ training with toothless and the other dragons his cloths did a pretty good job of it any way toothless had already stolen his dinner so saying goodnight he left the cove it looked like there had just been a dragon attack "wonder if anyone died' i said it was some what disturbing how little i cared most of the time bu i just brushed it of and headed home when i walked through the door i saw my father waiting for me with a strange look on his face "_this is not going to be good"_ i think slightly annoyed "son we need to talk" stock said in a demanding voice i said nothing as usual stock sighs "i am putting you in dragon training" he stated "no i don't want to i am useless and completely horrified by this whole idea" i said quickly "well to bad because it is final" he said in a tone that said there would be no negotiating so i submitted to that fact went up the stairs without a word grabbed some necessities and jumped out the window and headed directly for the forest "sayonara suckers!" i shouted as i ran into the night. _"i will admit i am a bit bitter toward them but i don't totally hate them for there ignorance they are just stubborn as all hell but hey so am i and anyway i don't belong with them maybe some day i can get them to understand but for now i am so out of here"_

**So what do you think? I know they are kind of short sorry. :( this is my first fanfic so please review! :) **


	3. sorry

**Writers block or more like I am just having a hard time getting my ideas to fit together for the story but hey it would be nice if you could give me some ideas I would love to hear some but anyway thank you for the support and I will try to update soon.**

**JJSNACKS**


End file.
